Passage Of Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow
by Arsa Stanleia
Summary: "Yesterday was a HISTORY, today is a PRESENT, and tomorrow is a BLESSING." Alice tahu, kini waktunya berjalan melalui jalur yang masih terbuka untuk memanfaatkan hidup dengan lebih baik lagi. Alice & Marianne are siblings. First fic in this fandom. Please RnR and give me opinion!


Disclaimer: Jika **Are You Alice? **adalah milik saya, pasti saya akan membuat Alice jadi cowoknya Marianne atau adiknya. Tapi sayangnya, itu bukan punya saya... *kenyataan*

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort.

* * *

**Passage Of Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow**

**[**By: Arsasa Aokidemi / Arsa / Arsa Stanleia**]**

* * *

_Yesterday was a history..._

_._

_._

_._

"Aliceee!"

"Hmh?"

**BYUR!**

Segayung air sukses membasahi wajah pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru tersebut. Ia membelalak kaget, lalu meloncat dan jatuh terguling dari tempat tidurnya. Sementara si penyiram, seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut pirang serta mata biru yang sama, hanya tertawa melihat reaksinya.

"Aargh!" pemuda itu—ya, namanya Alice—mencoba bangkit berdiri sembari menatap piyamanya yang basah dengan kesal. "Kau kira aku masih anak-anak, Marianne? Tidak perlu menyiramku seperti itu!"

Marianne tersenyum geli, "Aku tidak menganggapmu anak-anak, kok. Hanya saja, kau terlambat bangun dan makanan yang kusiapkan sudah nyaris dingin."

"Tapi tak usah menyiramku seperti ini juga..." Alice masih berusaha berkilah.

"Sudahlah," Marianne mengambil selembar handuk dari lemari, "Kau mandi dulu saja, baru makan."

Alice membiarkan Marianne mengeringkan rambutnya, lalu ia pergi ke kamar mandi dengan wajah setengah ditekuk.

* * *

"Ta-daa!" Marianne meletakkan semangkuk _zuppa soup _di hadapan Alice.

Alice menghancurkan roti keras yang melapisi bagian atas mangkuk sup tersebut dengan sendok, "Katamu tadi sudah dingin? Ini masih hangat."

"Tentu saja aku memanaskannya, Alice-ku sayang~" balas Marianne dengan nada iseng. Sementara Alice tetap memasang wajah datar. Dia mengambil sesendok sup, meniup-niupnya, lalu menelannya perlahan. Beberapa saat berlalu, sampai ia sadar bahwa Marianne memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Alice.

Marianne menggeleng. Senyum masih terpampang di wajahnya. "Aku sudah makan _sandwich _tadi."

"Kau tidak bosan makan _sandwich _terus? Masa setiap hari kau membuatkanku berbagai jenis makanan, tapi kau sendiri tidak pernah memakannya satu pun?" Alice mengoceh panjang lebar.

"Hahaha, itu 'kan hakku, mau makan atau tidak," tawa Marianne. "Hari ini bagaimana? Kau _masih _mau berburu kelinci? Aku agak ragu. Lebih baik kita bercocok tanam saja, jangan mengandalkan berburu terus."

Alice menghentikan suapannya sejenak.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan berburu lagi," jawab Alice akhirnya, "Terlalu melelahkan dan... terlalu banyak membunuh hewan seperti itu rasanya tidak menyenangkan."

"Baiklah, aku senang kalau begitu..." Marianne menatap Alice dengan pandangan teduh dan bahagia. "Kau bisa lebih banyak membantuku di rumah. Nanti sore kita ke kota saja, untuk membeli perlengkapan yang kita butuhkan."

Alice menganggukkan kepala, dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia bangun pagi itu, senyum merekah di bibirnya.

.

.

.

_Today is a present..._

.

.

.

"Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil nama Alice selain aku."

Pembicaraan empat mata itu berubah tegang. Dua buah kursi, dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja kayu sederhana. Di kursi itu masing-masing duduk seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis. Keduanya memiliki banyak kemiripan: rambut pirang, mata biru, serta pakaian yang bernuansa putih, biru, dan hitam.

Pemuda yang tadi berbicara itu mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya ke lantai tak sabaran. Sementara gadis di hadapannya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, bahasa tubuh menolak.

"Alice adalah aku. Bukan kamu," balas si gadis.

"Akulah Alice ke-89. Dan aku yang akan memenangkan pertandingan untuk membunuh White Rabbit!" sang pemuda berdiri dan meraih sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Pria bertopi dan berwajah masam itu yang memberikan benda tersebut kepadanya. Benda yang sebenarnya nyaris tak bisa ia gunakan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

Gadis itu membeku. Pandangannya berusaha menembus iris biru lawan bicaranya, tapi dia tak bisa. Ada suatu dorongan di dalam diri pemuda itu yang membuatnya tak bisa dihentikan.

_Mengapa? Mengapa aku berkata begitu...? Mengapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri?_

Tapi gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecut.

_Apa mungkin keegoisan kami harus membuat ini terjadi?_

**DOR!**

Sebuah peluru timah melayang dengan kecepatan tinggi, menembus apron putih yang dikenakan gadis itu, lalu meninggalkan sebuah jejak merah di sana. Tepat pada sasaran, yaitu jantungnya.

Si gadis membelalak sesaat, lalu kemudian tersenyum pasrah sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya terkulai dan tidak bergerak lagi.

_Ap-apa yang kulakukan...?!_

Suasana mencekam tiba-tiba menghinggapi pemuda tersebut, disusul kegelapan yang menelan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

_Today is a blessing..._

.

.

.

Setangkai bunga lili putih tergeletak di atas nisan salib putih dengan grafir hitam yang masih basah. Angin berhembus kencang, meniup setiap daun dan kelopak bunga yang ada, tetapi bunga lili tersebut tetap bertahan.

Di depannya, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Mata birunya menatap tanda kematian itu dengan pandangan kuyu. Tangannya menggenggam bunga lili lain yang berwarna hitam.

Sebuah bunga langka.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas dengan berat hati.

"Marianne," ia mengucapkannya dengan nada lirih. "Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-17 untuk kita berdua. Meskipun kau lebih dulu 4 menit daripadaku, dan meskipun kita pernah dipisahkan oleh sebuah perebutan nama... aku menyayangimu."

Seiring dengan itu, air matanya meleleh.

"Maaf, nee-san... maaf..." ia berlutut sambil meletakkan lili hitamnya di sebelah bunga lili putih tadi. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya, jatuh membasahi tanah. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat memeluknya dari belakang. Sama seperti apa yang dialaminya dengan Penyesalan ketika ia masih berada di dunia aneh itu.

"Alice..."

Tapi suara ini berbeda dengan suara Penyesalan yang membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Nada lembut ini adalah milik Marianne, kakak kembarnya. Suara yang selalu menenangkannya semasa kecil.

"Nee-san... nee-san... nee-san!" Alice ingin berbalik menghadap Marianne, tapi gadis itu menghalanginya.

"Aku hanya sebagian kecil dari kepingan perasaan Marianne. Aku _bukan _Marianne yang asli. Dia telah tertidur dengan nyenyak dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku... aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu," bisiknya di telinga Alice, "Selalu bersyukur untuk apa yang telah terjadi, meskipun menurutmu semuanya merupakan kemalangan. _Yesterday was a history, today is a present, tomorrow is a blessing. _Selamat tinggal..."

Perlahan, kehangatan yang mendekap Alice berangsur-angsur hilang, digantikan dengan angin pemakaman yang menusuk tulang.

"Nee-san? Nee-san...?" Alice menatap sekelilingnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda siapapun. Alice menyeka air matanya. Kemudian ditatapnya kedua bunga lili yang ditaruh berdampingan. Perlahan senyum kesedihan muncul di bibirnya.

_Ya, Nee-san. Aku lupa menyadarinya. Aku terlalu sibuk bersedih atas kematianmu, yang disebabkan olehku, tapi ternyata ada hal penting yang aku lupakan. Bersyukur untuk hidupku sendiri._

"Nee-san, kita pasti bertemu lagi 'kan?" masih ada nada getir di dalam tawanya.

Tapi Alice tahu, hidupnya akan terasa lebih baik jika ia tidak terus terkurung dalam penyesalan dan masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Saatnya untuk bersedih telah usai. Alice tahu, kini waktunya berjalan melalui jalur yang masih terbuka untuk memanfaatkan hidup dengan lebih baik lagi.

**.**

**.**

"_Life can only be understood by looking backwards, but it must be lived by looking forward."_

**.**

**.**

**END**

**[**hadiah ulang tahun untuk **tigajari, **_the rebel yet good boy. _tapi sejujurnya, kamu lebih baik menjadi anak baik. ahaha, meskipun kamu tak tahu fanfic, ini kuberikan untukmu juga.**]**

**[**hadiah untuk **Spica-san Dee, Jocchi (Joanne), Shiecchan, **dan **Sora Ai-chan **yang mengenalkan saya kepada _game _**IB. **Spicchi, akhirnya aku bisa download Ib! #OOT**]**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Fuah, cuma 1000 words lebih ternyata. Author-author lain kalau bikin fanfic kayaknya banyak-banyak amat yak vO_O #curcol

Yah, saya awalnya berencana menulis _drabble, _tapi jadinya kepanjangan. Hmmm, saya sejujurnya lebih senang menulis _one-shot_, tapi akhir-akhir ini mencoba untuk terus menulis _multi-chapter. _Oh ya, **pengumuman penting, Just A Child **(_fanfic crossover_ Alex Rider dan Detective Conan) **dalam masa hiatus. **Berhubung ide saya sedang mampet-mampetnya untuk fic itu. Dan saya sedang fokus untuk menulis dua hal: fanfic Alex Rider bahasa Inggris serta naskah Ujian Praktek di sekolah saya. Jadi harap maklum ya, _readers. _

Terima kasih telah membaca, tolong berikan saran kepada saya ^^

**#SIGN**

**Leia**


End file.
